The Average Day?
by peonelopie4
Summary: Just the whole gang doing their regular activities and just hanging out but as events unfold, is it really an Average day? One-shot!


_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Pokemon or 6teen._

_..._

"Oh, come on Ash! Don't be mad!"

"Misty, do _not_ get up in my grill! It said free sample! I don't know why the manager had to kick me out."

"But that's didn't mean you could eat all of them, Ashy-boy."

"Shut it, Gary. This doesn't concern you."

"Ash calm down. I'm sure you didn't to cause any trouble, but I kind of have to agree with Gary on this one. Besides you got a hot dog already."

"Who's side are you on Brock?"

"Agreed! I'm on Ash's side!"

"Thank you May!"

"Welcome! Besides he kicked me out too, and I only got to have five of them!"

"Yeah! POWER TO THE HUNGRY INNOCENTS!"

"If you mean 'Power to the Idiots' then that's much better."

"Shut it, Drew!"

"I agree with Drew on that one,"

"Max! You're my brother! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"There is no rule that states I have to."

"Well, I agree with May, that's wasn't your place to talk you green-haired beast,"

"Oh, that coming from you spiky haired porcupine. My fans tend to think other wise."

"I bet I have more fan girls than you by a mile."

"Not quite sure about, but I, at least I don't have to pay them to follow me."

"Sure you don't~ either way I don't pay them, while you pay not just with money but with your bod-!"

"Mmf!"

"Aw! Misty! Why did you put my hotdog in his mouth! I wasn't done with that!"

"Uh_ New Flash! _You guys! Were in the middle of a sidewalk outside the mall! This is not the place to argue!"

"Well _This just in;_ Misty! It was just getting good~!"

"_Here's the weather_; May, we can't just have them argue! Especially not in such a public place!"

"_Hot of the press_; calm down, Misty. Lets just-"

"_Breaking news_; Dawn! You haven't said a word until now, so don't butt in now."

"Well then _pictures at eleven_; of all of you girls SHUTTING UP!"

"_Live_, from a nearby sidewalk outside of the Celadon Mall; I'm getting complains from people that you guys are causing a ruckus."

"A rukus?"

"That's right a ruckus. So keep it down."

"Oh yeah? Well, _stay tune_; CAUSE YOU ALL SUCK!"

"Wow, Misty. You scared the officer away away."

"Well, Brock. I got to do, what I got to do."

"That was fun!"

"No-uh, Ash! We could have gone arrested!"

"Uh, Dawn I don't think it's that simple,"

"…_Why_?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear something?"

"No did you?"

"I did!"

"_Why_?"

"There it goes again!"

"Where is it coming from?"

"_Why_?"

"I heard 'why?'"

"Why? Why, why?"

"I don't know! I just heard it!"

"WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE HERE WITH YOU IDIOTS!"

"What the-"

"What's he doing here?"

"Paul?"

"…who?"

"Paul, when did you get here?"

"…Well, what's-your-face… I HAVE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Grr… the names Dawn!"

"I'm here because that flaming haired women tied me up to you!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Why _did_ you do that Misty?"

"And where you get the hand-cuffs?"

"I ran into him before and he acted like a total jerk, so today when I saw him I thought he should be taught a lesson… so hand-cuffed him to Dawn. And the hand-cuffs are Daisy's she uses them for certain… activities,"

"What kind of activities?"

"…You don't want to know."

"Heheheh…"

"Eww~ gross Brock you're drooling!"

"Way to go Ms. Oblivious,"

"Drew! I'm gonna-"

"But why me, Misty?"

"Well… the closest person that I could tie him to was you. So yeah."

"Oh."

"But why was he quiet this whole time?"

"It's because I knew if I talked I would have been involved in your idiotic adventures,"

"But you were already involved, because you were chained to Dawn, who's always in our idiotic adventures,"

"Yeah~ Ketchum, but I wouldn't have been involved until later on if I did talk. I could have made it until night time, but I couldn't take anymore!"

"Smart boy…"

"No Ash, he's just smart to you since your brain development is still at a stage of 5 year old."

"Back off Gary!"

"DO NOT START!"

"OW!"

"RED!"

"She's still got it~."

"Look at the time, come on Max! We need to get home before dinner."

"Aw! Already?"

"Yup! Come on,"

"I'll walk you guys home,"

"…Oh? Thanks Drew!"

"Just don't get use to it."

"May and Drew! Sitting in tree! K-I-S-S-"

"Max!"

"OW! I'm telling mom that you hit me!"

"Not if I make up a lie and tell her first!"

"Hey! Wait for me! I'm suppose to walk you guys! Ah, man. You guys ruin my chance to show off my gentle side! I hope you're happy! Later."

"Bye!"

"That reminds me! I have to go feed my dozen brothers and sisters! See you guys!"

"Bye!"

"Well, I guess we should head home too,"

"Yeah, before it gets late,"

"I'll walk with you guys. Mrs. Ketchum said I can stay over tonight."

"Oh~ Ashy-boy having a girl over his house tonight, he must be happy~"

"No way! I-I don't like her like that!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Then why are both blushing? Or would you rather stay over at my place?"

"No way, Gary! You perv!"

"You're blushing, Red! You _actually_ look red!"

"Hey, that's true! So what Misty, do you like Gary? Hey answer me! Don't run away! Is it me or Gary?"

"Leave me alone Ash! I don't like either of you!"

"Come back, Red! Stop denying, we must not keep out relationship a secret any longer! Hahaha!"

"…"

"…"

"…So? Hand over the keys already."

"…"

"?"

"…Oops."

THE END!

...

**A/N**:_This is my first one-shot, so I didn't really know how to end but there you go. As you know couples were hinted; AshxMistyxGary, MayxDrew and PaulxDawn. It started off as the first chapter of another crossover that I was about to do and somehow it ended up as a one-shot but I'm just glad I got my first one-shot over with. Reviews are welcomed!_


End file.
